fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo Da Vinci (Rider)
This article is about Leonardo Da Vinci. For the 5 , see Leonardo Da Vinci. For the Arcade-exclusive 4 , see Leonardo Da Vinci (Rider) (Arcade). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Quick performance by 8%. |img2 = Territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 6%. |img3 = debuffres |name3 = Overhaul |rank3 = E |effect3 = Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. Increases own critical star generation rate by 20%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= Charges party's NP gauge by 20%. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Arts performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Arts + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,800,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts Cards Star Absorption by 100% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * is the first Servant to debut as a Servant in Fate/Grand Order Arcade first before in the main game. **She has some major difference with her arcade version. See Leonardo Da Vinci (Rider) (Arcade). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Amakusa Shirō. *She doesn't have the Weak to Enuma Elish Trait despite having the Man attribute. Images Saint Graphs= S253Stage1.png|Stage 1 S253Stage2.png|Stage 2 S253Stage3.png|Stage 3 S253Stage4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S253Icon.png|Stage 1 LeonardoDaVinciRiderStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 LeonardoDaVinciRiderStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 LeonardoDaVinciRiderFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S253_status_servant_1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S253_status_servant_2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S253_status_servant_3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Leonardo Da Vinci Rider Sprite 1.png|Stage 1 Leonardo Da Vinci Rider Sprite 2.png|Stage 2 Leonardo Da Vinci Rider Sprite 3.png|Stage 3 Leonardo Da Vinci Rider NP Sprite.png|NP Cut-In S253_card_servant_1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S253_card_servant_2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S253_card_servant_3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Leonardo_Da_Vinci_Rider_1.png|Stage 1 Leonardo_Da_Vinci_Rider_2.png|Stage 2 Da Vinci Lily Stage 2 (No Mech).png|Stage 2 (No Mech) Leonardo_Da_Vinci_Rider_3.png|Stage 3 Illegal_Da_Vinci.png|NPC (Arc 2 Story) Illegal_Da_Vinci_Hologram.png|NPC Hologram (Arc 2 Story) |-| Craft Essences= CE857.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE858.png|A Tale of Love and Hope CE879.png|Giant Babbage CE932.png|New Year Sacred Mysteries CE988.png|Bella Lisa CE1149.png|Gran Cavallo CE1170.png|Chaldea New Order (Valentine CE) |-| Others= LeonardoRiderArcadeStage1-3.png|Stage 1-3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) LeonardoDaVinciRiderIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Simosi LeonardoDaVinciRiderHappyNewYear.jpg|Illustration by Simosi for New Years 2019 EBHrSiqU0AAYj1g.jpg|Illustration by Simosi LeonardoDaVinciRiderHappySummer.jpg|Summer Version (Unofficial) by Simosi Category:Chaldea Servants Category:Italian Servants Category:Enuma Elish Nullification Category:Riding